Be mine tonight
by mugi-hime
Summary: Title from a pocketbook. Allen Walker is a well known gentleman in the social world. Pressured by the media he went with his friend Lavi Bookman to live in a little civilized island in someone's manor. Lenalee Lee is beautiful young woman who is about to give up on love because of her older brothers protectiveness. Cover owned by joyousmilosprinklexd.
1. Chapter 1

**Konnichiwa!**

**Mugi-hime here..**

**This is my first story since I signed up, but actually I have been reading all around in this site for almost a year now. I learned about this site from my yaoi-fanatic-tomboyish friend, well, hope you like it.**

**If you want to imagine how they look, you can refer to the latest manga chapters or the last episodes of the anime.**

**Disclaimer: Characters are definitely not mine. Story inspiration is from a pocketbook.**

**:X:EDITED:X: Aug. 11, 2014**

**"Be MineTonight"**

**Chapter 1**

**The sun was shining brightly in the island when Allen Walker got off the boat with his friend Lavi Bookman.**

**"Come on, Allen, the place where you're going to stay is just a few blocks away." Lavi said as he started to walk to the direction where the said place is.**

**"Ah, coming Lavi!" Allen said as he moved to catch up with Lavi, stepping on the wooden docks of the island.**

**As they entered the gate, Allen looked 'awed' at the place.**

**It was a two floor house with an easy access to the ocean at the back.**

**"Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure I told you about some of my friends living in this house right?" Lavi reaffirmed looking back at Allen.**

**"Yeah, you did mentioned that they're kinda weird." Allen said with a thinking face. "Okay then." And the red head rang the doorbell.**

**The door opened revealing a woman with short curly hair tied in a ponytail wearing a violet turtleneck long-sleeved with white pants and brown boots and she looked like she was wearing eyeliners. "Y-y-yes?" She stuttered out as she hid behind the slightly open door.**

**She then saw Lavi and recognition flashed in her eyesbefore she opened the door fully. "O-oh, Lavi." She said in greeting. "Yo, how's it goin', Miranda?" Lavi greeted back.**

**"C-come in." Miranda said as she invited them inside. They both made the move to enter, Allen tentatively walked towards the door. "O-oh who's this?" Miranda asked staring pointedly at him.**

**"Hm? Oh! This is Allen, he'll be staying here for a few months." Lavi said with a cheeky grin, remembering that Allen was new around here. "H-hi, I'm Miranda Lotto, N-nice to meet you." Miranda greeted as she held her hand out.**

**Allen shook it and smiled gentlemanly, "It's nice to meet you too, Miranda-san." **

**"Okay, How about we introduce Allen to the rest?" Lavi said as he placed his arms behind his head. "Can you call them down, Miranda?"**

**"S-sure." Miranda happily replied and clumsily took off.**

**A few moments later..**

**They were all gathered in the living room as Lavi placed his hands on Allen's shoulder.**

**"Okay, this guy here is Allen Walker, he'll be staying here with us for a few months to work on a project." Lavi said nodding at Allen.**

**"Nice to meet you all." Allen said with a charming smile. **

**"Allen, meet Arystar Krory III or Krory-kins for short." Lavi started as he went to present a 28-year-old Romanian man. "Hello," Krory said bowing slightly with a friendly smile. **

**"Next is Miranda but you already know her since she's the one who opened the door." Lavi explained as he gestured to Miranda. She merely nodded in agreement.**

**"Next we have Yu!" Lavi said with a big grin on his face and pointed on a guy with long dark blue hair that was tied in a ponytail. **

**"Idiot! Don't call me by my name, you red headed rabbit!" As he pointed a katana on the red head's throat, Lavi sweat dropped as he placed his hands in front of him defensively.**

**"The name is Kanda, call me anything else and you're dead, got it, bean sprout?" Kanda threatened with an ominous glare. Allen, in response stuttered a "Y-y-y-y-yes," as he back away a little. Kanda then sheathed his katana, a satisfied look on his face.**

**'Did he just called me bean sprout?' Allen thought cautiously.**

**"Lastly, we have Princess Lena-" Lavi unceremoniously stopped in his tracks and did a double take. "Where's Lenalee?!" Lavi shrieked looking at the spot where Lenalee was supposed to be standing.**

**"O-oh, I forgot to tell you she's sulking in her room... I'm so sorry, I'm so useless, I forgot about it, I'm so useless," Miranda suddenly bursting into tears flailed in her spot. "Ah, it's alright Miranda," Lavi said with a smile although he was sweatdropping at Miranda's actions. "Why don't you go and tell Jerry to prepare dinner?" He suggested as he guided Miranda towards the kitchen.**

**"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm useless." Miranda silently acquiesced as she took off.**

**"How about I show you to your room, Allen?" Lavi said moving to pat the silver haired lad who was still a little overwhelmed by what had transpired. "O-okay" He agreed noticing that the rest had dispersed, he grabbed his suitcase and followed Lavi.**

**They went up some stairs and past a few doors.**

**Stopping at the second to the last of the doors in the hallway, Lavi took out the keys and handed them to Allen. "Here's your room." Lavi presented, gesturing to the door and moving to leave Allen to his business.**

**"Hey, Lavi, before you go who's Princess Lenalee?" Allen asked tilting his head a bit, showing his curiosity. "Oh, she owns this place." Lavi answered nonchalantly.**

**"She's the owner? I thought you said a guy owned this place?" Allen questioned, noticeably surprised at the sudden revelation. "Well, yeah, technically her brother bought this place for her but since it's big she invited us to move here. Her brother disagreed because most of us are guys." Lavi responded shrugging his shoulders as he explained.**

**"He has this silly sister complex but Lenalee forced him so he agreed eventually, plus I'm pretty sure she wouldn't mind if a gentleman like you stays here for a few months so don't worry about me not telling her before hand." Allen visibly paled and immediately glared at Lavi, who grinned, "I'm joking, of course I told her." He reassured and Allen huffed in annoyance.**

**"Oh yeah, for your information, her room's just beside yours." Lavi teased pointing at the door near the end of the hallway just beside his. **

**"Well then,see you at dinner." Lavi waved as he walked back towards the stairs.**

**'He's setting me up again,' Allen thought exasperatedly, 'And this time with a girl who has a brother with a major case of sister complex.' He pushed his haired out of his face with a sigh. **

**'Ugh, what a pain.' Allen thought.**

**His gray eyes glanced at the door next to his, 'On second thought, I'll give it a try.' Allen thought otherwise and then unlocked his door before proceeding with his luggage.**

**Meanwhile in Lenalee's room.**

**A very gloomy atmosphere can be felt inside.**

**"This is the sixteenth guy that I befriended who almost died in my brother's hands." A girl with dark blue green hair murmured as she curled up at a corner, hugging a stuff toy and looking at her phone.**

**She sighed heavily before continuing her sulking, dropping her phone. The screen glowed brightly inside the dimly lit room.**

**'Don't come near me anymore. I almost died when your brother started chasing me with a drill.'**

**Read the message from some guy.**

**XXXXX**

**Mugi-hime: So? What do you think?Should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, this is mugi-hime again

I am very happy about chapter 1 because I was expecting that there will be no reviews but when I opened my account yesterday I saw 2 reviews. Thank you very much but I know I cant than you enough so I'm going to try updating every week.

Chapter 2

It was already past sunset when Allen finished unpacking his things when he heard a knock on the door he stood up and opened the door. It was lavi "yo" lavi greeted "what is it, lavi?" Allen asked "I just came to tell you to come down for dinner" lavi said with his cheeky grin "oh, okay" allen said he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him then lavi and allen went downstairs. Once they got to the dining table both allen and lavi's mouth began to water. When they were about to glomp everything on the table Miranda pulled the two of them away "n-no, you cant eat until were all complete" she said lavi whined and allen being a gentleman and all sent Miranda an apologetic look Miranda just smiled and went upstairs to get lenalee and then kanda suddenly appeared out of nowhere and said "che" then he sat on the table with his arms crossed holding his katana "hey, no fair! Why is yu-chan allowed on the table?" lavi shouted then just and in a matter of seconds a sword was on lavi's throat ready to cut his head off "I told I told you **NOT TO CALL ME BY THAT NAME AGAIN, RABBIT!" **kanda said as he increased his force on his sword lavi sweat dropped and allen prayed for him "well, that's because kanda wont eat all the food on the table so he's allowed to sit there" krory explained as he leaned on one of the chairs then suddenly a new voice was heard "what's with the commotion here?" lenalee asked as she walked towards lavi, lavi then grew rabbit ears "lenalee, yu-chan is trying to kill me again" lavi reasoned he received another death glare from kanda "well, its your fault lavi" she said then she noticed allen "oh, hello, you must be lavi's friend whose going to stay here for a few months, right?" lenalee asked the white-haired teen.

(ALLEN'S POINT OF VIEW)

I stared at the woman in front of me, she has short dark blue-green hair that reaches her shoulders and violet hair she was wearing a lacy-edged white long sleeve and a red violet tank top, blue skirt white lace-edged socks and pink doll shoes. 'She looks beautiful' I thought 'is she lenalee?' I questioned my self I hadn't notice she was waving her hand in front of me "um. Hello?" she asked "ah yeah" I said as I mentally slapped myself for dazing out or should I say gazing on her I mentally slapped myself again "I'm allen walker" I introduced as I held my hand up, she shook it "lenalee, lenalee lee nice to meet you allen-kun" she said as she smiled at me "same here" I replied 'so I was right she is lenalee' I thought "come on, let's eat" she said I nodded and followed her, she gestured at the empty seat on her left .

(REGULAR POINT OF VEIW)

The table was for 8 people 3 on each side and one on the top and bottom, lenalee was seated on the top on her left was allen then lavi then Miranda, on lenalee's right was an empty seat then kanda then krory

On the bottom was an empty seat, they passed the food around (well, expect kanda he only ate soba) they were shocked when allen had his plate full "ah, sorry about that I forgot to tell you guys about my appetite" allen said as he scratched the back of his head lenalee and Miranda giggled krory and lavi chuckled kanda just said "che" "w-what?" allen asked "well" Miranda started "our cook here will be very delighted to know that someone can eat every food he cooks" krory continued lenalee nodded "than that's good to hear" Allen said as he sighed then continued eating after a few seconds allen gulped down all his food everyone turned pale from shock again kanda was first to recover and continued to eat his soba while the others thought 'where did all of that go?' then they all finished eating and cleaned the table "so what do you guys want to do?" lavi started "well' what do you want to do?" krory asked lavi, the redhead thought for a while then shrugged "I got nothing" he said kanda went back to his room then everyone shrugged and went to their rooms too, before allen went in his door he said "good night" everyone stopped except kanda who slammed his door shut "yeah, nite" lavi said as he went in his room Miranda nodded "good night" she said and went in too krory did the same which only leaves allen and lenalee "well, good night lenalee" allen said as he face her and lenalee smiled in return "sweet dreams, allen-kun" she said allen also smiled at her and went in he didn't notice lenalee turn red then she went in her room too and leaned on the door and asked herself "am I in love?"

Well that's it

Again I am very thankful to the reviewers in chapter one.

And in return you can ask me any question about anything just p.m. thanks again.

Well this time I'm not going to post the next chapter if I don't see at least 2 reviews.

Thanks!


	3. Could it be?

Hi!

It's been.. What? Give or take a year?

Anyway.. I'll be editing the chapters and hopefully continue.

HOPEFULLY that is..

Thank you for a certain someone^^ I hope you know who you are..

I'll be back with something.. Maybe tomorrow or the day after that, or the day after that, or.. Well, you get what I mean, right?

I'm sorry I'm a bit demanding.

See you later,

Mugi-hime.


End file.
